gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Quinn - Finn Beziehung
Die Quinn - Finn Beziehung ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Quinn Fabray und Finn Hudson auch Fabson oder Fuinn genannt. Überblick Quinn und Finn waren in der ersten Staffel von Ouvertüre bis''' Alles steht auf dem Spiel' zusammen. Quinn wird während deren Beziehung schwanger, als Rachel Finn erzählt, dass nicht er sonder Puck der Vater des Kindes ist, rastet er aus und trennt sich von ihr. Staffel Eins 'Ouvertüre' thumb|Quinn und Finn in der ersten Staffel.In dieser Episode sagt Finn Rachel, dass Quinn seine Freundin ist, später sagt Quinn Finn, dass um 5 Uhr das Zölibat Club Treffen bei ihr zu Hause stattfindet. 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Man sieht Finn und Quinn zusammen im Zölibat Club, wie sie einen Luftballon zwischen den Beinen halten, als der Luftballon platzt, meint Finn, dass er wohl an seinen Reißverschluss gekommen sein muss. Bei der Performance zu Push It ist Quinn geschockt, dass Rachel sich so an Finn ranmacht, und beschließt dem Glee Club beizutreten, um auf Finn aufzupassen. 'Kinder der Lüge' Quinn sagt Finn, dass sie schwanger ist und das Baby von ihm ist, obwohl sie noch nie miteinander geschlafen haben. Quinn meint, dass es im Whirlpool passiert ist, da das Wasser die perfekte Temperatur für Spermien hat, dadurch schwimmen sie noch schneller. Finn glaubt ihr die Geschichte und gibt ihr nach dem Footballspiel das Babydeckchen, dass er von seinem Vater bekommen hat, und verspricht ihr ein guter Vater zu sein. 'April, April' Zu Beginn der Folge singen Finn und Quinn Don't Stop Believin', aber Quinn unterbricht die Probe und rennt hinaus um sich zu übergeben, da ihr wegen der Schwangerschaft übel wurde. Finn meint, dass ihr Frühstücksbrot wohl schlecht gewesen sein musste. Er sagt Will, dass er sich Sorgen um Quinn und das Baby macht, Will beschließt, das Solo Tina zu geben. Später erzählt Puck den New Directions, dass Quinn Schwanger ist - und Finn der Vater ist. 'Angeregte Organismen' Finn sagt in einem Voice-Over, dass er eigentlich stolz sein sollte Quinn zu haben, weil sie beliebt und heiß ist, des Weiteren bekommt sie sein Baby. Später beschließt Quinn das Baby Terri zu geben, der Grund dafür ist Finn. Quinn meint, dass er so ein toller Junge ist, weil er den ganzen Druck einfach so hinnimmt. Sie meint jedoch, dass wenn sie das Baby behalten würde, Finn einen Herzinfarkt bekommen könnte, durch den zusätzlichen Stress in seinem Leben. 'Spielverderberspiele' thumb|186px|Finn tröstet Quinn.Finn begleitet Quinn zur Ultraschall-Untersuchung, als Dr. Chin sagt, dass es dem Baby gut geht und es ein Mädchen wird, danach küssen sich die beiden. Während des Spanischtests sagt Finn, dass er einen tollen Namen für das Baby gefunden hätte: "Drizzle". Quinn ist davon gar nicht begeistert und meint, er sei unsensibel, weil sie es weggeben wird und daher keine persönliche Bindung durch die Überlegung eines Namens eingehen will. Sie streiten sich und Quinn greift Finn ab, was ihn dazu bringt, zu sagen, dass sie mehr wie Rachel sein solle, weil diese sich für seine Gefühle interessiert. Sie erzählt ihr auch, was Rachel tut, damit ihr Geheimnis gewahrt bleibt. thumb|left|186px|Finn und Quinn schauen sich verlangend an.Doch Quinn sieht sofort, dass Rachel dabei auch eigene Interessen verfolgt und droht Finn damit, sie bloß nicht mit Rachel zu hintergehen. Später als Quinn zu Will's Gruppe kommt, wird sie wütend, dass Rachel und Finn die Solos singen und sie, Brittany und Puck nur im Background singen. Am Ende der Episode sagt Sue zu Quinn, dass sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft weiß und Jacob diese "Neuigkeit" in seinen Blog veröffentlichen wird. Quinn steht weinend mit Finn im Schulflur, der ihr Mut zuspricht, dass alles gut werde und hält sie im Arm. Daraufhin singen die New Directions für Quinn Keep Holding On, bei der Performance halten Quinn und Finn Händchen. 'Remix' Finn und Quinn bekommen zum ersten Mal, von Dave Karofsky, einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Karafsky meint, dass die beiden nun nichts mehr in der Schule zu sagen haben. Im Glee Club wäscht Quinn Finns Gesicht und meint, dass ihr Ruf als "McKinley High It-Pärchen" nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Später gehen sie zu Emma und fragen sie wie man cool wird. Sie rät ihnen Sonnenbrillen zu tragen, meint aber eigentlich sie sollen einfach nur sie selbst sein, und dass die die sie dann nicht akzeptieren, keine richtigen Freunde sind. Als sie am nächsten Tag die Sonnenbrillen aufhaben, kommen sie sich cool und angesagt vor, doch der Schein trügt denn es dauert nicht lange und die Beiden bekommen erneut einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Als Finn später zu Ken geht und ihn bittet ihn nicht mehr dazu zu zwingen sich zwischen Glee und Football entscheiden zu müssen, willigt dieser ein und verschiebt das Footballtraining. 'Furcht und Tadel' Quinn und Finn unterhalten sich über die finanziellen Probleme wegen des Babys, Quinn meint, dass irgendwo in seinem Mini-Erbsenhirn doch ein Mann steckt und er sich einen Job suchen soll. Beim Cupcake backen kommen sich Quinn und Puck näher, jedoch platzt Finn dazwischen. Quinn meint, dass sie nur backen und Puck geht, Finn schaut ihm eifersüchtig hinterher. Beim Verkaufen meint Finn, dass sie keine Cupcakes verkaufen, weil diese scheiße sind. Quinn meint, dass er ein Idiot ist und nicht weiß, wie sie glauben soll, dass er sich um ein Baby kümmern kann, wenn er nicht mal einen blöden Cupcake verkaufen kann. Finn meint, dass er es satt hat, dass Quinn ihm dauernd Vorwürfe macht und verlässt wütend die Cafeteria. Später als sich Puck und Quinn unterhalten, kommt Finn und sagt Quinn, dass er einen Job gefunden hat, er muss zwar dabei im Rollstuhl sitzen, aber das ist es Wert. Quinn ist stolz auf ihn und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und die Beiden fahren ins Klassenzimmer. 'Balladen' thumb|left|Finn steht Quinn bei.Will sagt den Glee Kids, dass sie mit einem Partner eine Ballade singen sollen, Finn wünscht sich Quinn, aber Will meint, dass es das Schicksal entscheiden muss. Artie zieht Quinn und Finn zieht Kurt. Später als Quinns Mutter während der Anprobe für das Keuschheits-Ballkleid bemerkt, dass es Quinn nicht mehr richtig passt, meint Quinn, dass sie wohl zu viel in der Schule gegessen hat. Quinns Vater möchte Finn gerne zum Abendessen einladen. Als Quinn erfährt, dass Finn seiner Mutter von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hat, wird sie wütend. Sie hat Angst, dass seine Mutter es ihren Eltern erzählt. Finn meint, dass sie ihnen nichts sagen wird. Quinn geht wütend weg. Beim Abendessen mit Quinns Eltern möchte Finn endlich loswerden, was ihn bedrückt: Quinns Schwangerschaft. Als er für Quinn (You're) Having My Baby singt merkt Quinns Vater schnell, dass die Songauswahl nicht willkürlich war, es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Quinns Eltern und ihr. Er schmeißt sie raus und sie zieht bei Finn ein. Am Ende der Episode singen die New Directions für die Beiden Lean On Me. 'Haarspaltereien' thumb|194px|Finn und Quinn schauen sich die Performance der Jane Adams Academy Mädchen an.Quinn findet, dass sie nicht ganz fair, zu Puck, gewesen war, und fragt ihn, ob er am Freitag mit ihr auf Kendras Drillinge aufpassen will. Es klappt anfangs nicht wirklich gut, als sie dann Papa Don't Preach singen bekommen sie die Kinder dann endlich unter Kontrolle. Als Quinn rausfindet, dass Puck die ganze Zeit mit Santana gesextet hat beschließt sie bei Finn zu bleiben. Finn erzählt ihr, dass er am Freitag bei Rachel war und er wütend war, weil die Beiden immer nur streiten. Er sagt jedoch, dass nichts passiert ist, weil er nur mit Quinn zusammen sein will. Quinn bedankt sich bei ihm, dass er so ehrlich zu ihr ist außerdem sagt Finn, dass er sie liebt. Quinn erwidert seine Gefühle. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Finn erfährt schlussendlich die Wahrheit über Quinns Baby. Er fragt Quinn ob es wahr ist, und sie bestätigt ihm, dass ihr Kind von Puck ist. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Finn und Puck. Nachdem Mr. Schue dazwischen geht, sagt er dass er fertig mit Quinn ist und verlässt den Proberaum. Später sagt er zu Will, dass er nicht im gleichen Raum wie sie sein kann, ohne wie ein kleines Mädchen zu heulen. 'Hallo Hölle!' Finn sagt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er noch nicht ganz über Quinn hinweg ist, und starrt Quinn an. Staffel Zwei [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] Finn sagt Quinn, dass er noch Gefühle für sie hat und wahrscheinlich auch immer haben wird. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' thumb|Quinn küsst Finn.Finn verteidigt Quinn, als Rachel sagt, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich die Cheerios dem Glee Club vorziehen wird. Als Quinn das tut, ist Finn von ihr enttäuscht und meint, als es ihr schlecht ging, war der Glee Club für sie da. Er sagt, dass er nicht dachte, dass sie so schwach ist, das hört Sam und er meint, dass er ein besserer Anführer für das Football Team und den Glee Club wäre, es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Sam und Finn, was Quinn heiß findet. In der Halbzeit des Footballspiels holt Finn Quinn, Santana und Brittany zurück in den Glee Club. Später reden Quinn und Finn noch einmal miteinander. Quinn sagt, dass sie es toll fand, was er diese Woche getan hat und, dass es sie daran erinnert hat, warum sie ihn geliebt hat, daraufhin küsst Quinn ihn. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' thumb|left|Quinn und Finn reden nochmal miteinander nach dem KussFinn weiß, dass Quinn das einzige Mädchen der Schule ist, die ihn nicht küssen will. Er stellt einen Kuss-Stand auf um Geld für die Busfahrt zu den Regionals zu sammeln, aber hauptsächlich möchte er Quinn küssen. Als Quinn ihm sagt, dass sie ihn nicht nochmal küssen will, weil sie Sam nicht verletzten möchte, meint Finn, wenn sie sagt, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht küssen will, dann hört er auf. Quinn sagt, dass sie das jetzt nicht kann und Finn grinst. Sam hat dieses Gespräch beobachtet und meint, dass die Beiden in Kussnähe waren, und wundert sich, warum sie es nicht getan haben. Quinn beschließt nach den Glee Proben Finn zu küssen, Sam geht als Aufpasser mit. Nach dem Kuss sieht Finn Feuerwerke, Quinn verabredet sich mit ihm in der Aula und sie küssen sich nochmal. Quinn bekommt Mono, weil Finn sie angesteckt hat nachdem Santana ihn aus Rache angesteckt hat. Als die Beiden im Krankenzimmer liegen, sagt Finn, dass er noch nicht mit ihr fertig ist. Quinn meint, dass er damit aufhören muss, da sie sich noch nicht entschieden hat. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' Finn wird eifersüchtig, als Sam Baby für Quinn singt und es ihr gefällt, später bemerkt er, dass die anderen Jungs auch der The Justin Bieber Experience beitreten und er beschließt auch seinen Look zu verändern, um Quinn zu gefallen, das klappt allerdings nicht. Außerdem fragt er Quinn, ob sie mit ihm am Freitag ausgeht, sie lehnt ab. 'Sexy' thumb|Finn bemerkt den Knutschfleck.Im Zölibat Club bemerkt Puck, dass Quinn einen Knutschfleck hat.Quinn meint, dass es kein Knutschfleck ist und dass sie sich nur mit dem Lockenstab verbrannt hat.In einem Flash-Back sieht man jedoch wie Quinn mit Finn in ihrem Bett rummacht und der Knutschfleck von Finn stammt, Quinn meint, dass Finn ihr Erster sein sollte und dass das mit Puck ein Fehler war. Finn ist damit einverstanden und sie küssen sich weiter. 'Unsere eigenen Songs' Quinn versucht Finn zurück zugewinnen, sie fragt ihn, ob er nun mit ihr zusammen sein will oder nicht. Finn meint, dass er sich nach den Regionals nur noch auf Quinn konzentrieren wird. Bei den Regionals hält Quinn Finns Hand. 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' Bei der Performance von Mercedes zu Ain't No Way kuscheln die beiden miteinander. 'Born This Way' Als Finn von Quinns Nasen OP erfährt, geht er zu ihr und zeigt ihr ein Foto ihres früheren "Ichs". Er meint, dass er vorher ein anderes Bild hatte, aber das gefällt ihm am besten, weil er auf diesem Bild sehen, kann wie sie wirklich ist. Danach küssen sie sich und Quinn bedankt sich bei Finn. Bei der Performance der Warblers zu Somewhere Only We Know scheint es so, als ob sie glücklich miteinander wären, nach Finns Performance zu I've Gotta Be Me küssen sie sich ebenfalls. 'Rivalen der Krone' thumb|left|Die beiden tanzen zusammen zu Jar of HeartsAm Abend des Abschlussballs holt Finn Quinn ab, die bereits von der Krone träumt. Als Quinn die Treppe in ihrem Ballkleid runter kommt, verschlägt es ihrer Mutter und Finn die Sprache. Finn ist von Quinns Aussehen begeistert und übergibt ihr die Ansteckblume. Außerdem sagt Finn, dass sie das schönste Mädchen ist, das er in seinem Leben gesehen hat. Quinns Mutter macht ein Foto von den beiden, später sieht man sie im Breadstix und auf dem Ball tanzen sie sehr vertaut. 'Totenfeier' thumb|Finn trennt sich von QuinnWährend Jeans Beerdigung sitzen sie nebeneinander und halten Händchen. Später bemerkt Quinn, dass Finn in seinem Auto anfängt zu weinen. Als sie ihn fragt warum er weint, sagt er, weil er mit ihr Schluss macht. Quinn fragt daraufhin, ob es wegen Rachel sei, da sie sehr wohl bemerkt hat, dass er immer noch Gefühle für diese hat. Quinn meint sie sollten nicht Schluss machen und, dass sie damit umgehen kann, dass er wegen seinen Gefühlen für Rachel immer noch verwirrt ist und sie nächstes Jahr Ballkönig und -königin werden können und alles wieder, wie früher wird. Darauf hin wird Finn wütend und fragt Quinn, ob sie überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass das hier das echte Leben ist, dass es wirklich gerade passiert ist. Quinn fängt daraufhin ebenfalls zu weinen an und fragt ihn, ob er nun glücklich sei. Er entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass er sie liebt, er möchte sie küssen, aber Quinn sagt, dass er sie nicht anfassen soll, steigt aus seinem Auto und rennt weg. Am Ende der Episode bedankt Finn sich bei Quinn, weil sie, trotz ihrer Trennung, nicht bei Glee aufgehört hat, daraufhin meint Quinn nur, dass wenn sie aussteigen würde, ihre Pläne für New York nicht umsetzen könnte, sie verrät Finn jedoch nicht, was sie damit meint. Trivia *Sie waren insgesamt 20 Folgen und 4 Monate zusammen. *Finn war Quinns erste Liebe. *Finn war der einzige Junge dem Quinn ihre Liebe gestand. *Quinn erwähnte zweimal, dass sie stolz ist, Finn als Freund zu haben. *Finn sagte Quinn, dass sie das schönste Mädchen sei, dass er jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hat. *Finn gab Quinn seine Babydecke, die er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. *Quinn meinte in Sexy, dass sie zu Finn gehört, Finn stimmte dem zu. *Laut "Glee: The Beginning" war Quinn Finns erste Freundin. Kategorie:Beziehungen